Un jour pas comme les autres
by MissLinoaHeartilly
Summary: Linoa et Squall se reposent ensemble à Winhill. Comme il est rare que Squall ait des congés. Ils se sont éloignés de l'université et habitent dans un endroit tranquille pour se reposer. Elle cuisine pour lui.


Quelques lueurs éclairaient la pièce depuis pas mal de temps, le faisceau lumineux se décalait peu à peu jusqu'à m'atteindre. Le soleil commençait à réchauffer mon corps. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de traîner longtemps dans le lit, mais aujourd'hui je me sentais encore fatigué. Sans doute parce que ce voyage était un des imprévus de la veille. A vrai dire, je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire avec la miss juste à côté de moi. Les yeux fermés, je levais doucement mon bras pour me rapprocher d'elle. Ah ? Tiens donc, elle n'est pas là. Je tâtais le matelas de ma main, effectivement l'autre côté du lit était vide, les draps étaient défaits. Avait-elle mal dormi ? Avait-elle fait un autre cauchemar ? Je ne m'inquiétais pas plus à son sujet, car je sentis une délicieuse odeur envahir mes narines. C'était très rare qu'elle se serve des fourneaux, en fait, je ne l'ai jamais réellement vu les utiliser d'ailleurs, mais à en croire ce délicieux arôme empreignant le foyer, je pense qu'elle s'en sort très bien. Je me lève, encore un peu dans le brouillard matinal. Pour une fois j'aurai bien voulu dormir quelques minutes de plus, or si la princesse était réveillée cela devait être pour une bonne raison. Elle avait peut-être prévu un programme pour la journée. Parfois ses plans étaient imprévisibles, je ne sais quelle idée elle avait encore derrière la tête. N'étions-nous pas venus pour que je puisse me reposer ? Honnêtement, si elle n'avait pas été me chercher je pense que j'aurais passé mon temps à m'entraîner dans la serre de combat. La plupart de mes jours de congé se passaient ainsi lorsque Linoa était occupée à ses affaires.

Il est temps que je me lève, ce matin j'étais plutôt d'humeur à vouloir rester entre les draps de ce lit et je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de rester un instant de plus. Je m'assis au bord de celui-ci, je commençais à chercher mes affaires. Je crois que j'ai dormi tout habillé cette nuit, la soirée avait été très longue à vrai dire. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'elle a cuisiné est prêt, je ferais mieux de la rejoindre et plus vite que cela. Je décidais de garder mes habits, je me changerai après le petit déjeuner en prenant une bonne douche. Je me tenais sur mes deux jambes, prêt à descendre les escaliers. Les craquements du parquet annonçaient mon arrivée. Je descendais les marches pour la rejoindre, j'avais raison, elle m'attendait avec hâte. Je me laissais charmer par son malicieux sourire. Quand elle se mettait à me regarder ainsi, je pouvais prévoir ses réactions. Je me suis levé plus tard que d'habitude, j'assumerai. Je suis sûr qu'elle a pu en profiter, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle me cache, je pense que je le saurais tôt ou tard.

La table était déjà préparée. Je ne sais vraiment pas quelle heure il devait être, mais à en juger sur la disposition des couverts je me doutais bien que j'avais sauté un repas aujourd'hui. Il était si tard que ça .

 **\- Ah ça y est, tu es enfin réveillé** constata-t- avec une mine réjouie, je pense qu'elle avait eu l'intention de me réveiller et qu'à son grand désarroi cela ne se ferait pas comme elle l'avait songé. **On va pouvoir manger ensemble alors** me dit-elle en affichant un large sourire.

D'habitude c'était elle qui restait à dormir dans le lit comme une marmotte. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la première fois que je n'arrive pas à me lever qu'elle pouvait me faire la remarque. Je voyais très clair dans son jeu, mais je ne m'abaissais pas à lui répondre, cela lui aurait fait trop plaisir ou peut-être l'aurait-elle mal pris et que je serais privé de déjeuner. Mon ventre m'ordonnait de ne pas la vexer, après avoir senti cette bonne odeur il ne pensait qu'à goûter à ce bon petit plat. J'avais encore du mal à gérer ses réactions contrairement à elle qui savait prévoir les miennes. Je me grattais la tête et m'étirais. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Le confort de l'université et celui de ce gîte ce n'était pas du tout la même chose, même si mon lit me manquait quand même bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi confortable que celui-ci. Au moins on avait de la place pour dormir pour deux, je crois d'ailleurs que cela lui faisait plaisir d'avoir pris des vacances, enfin plutôt de profiter de mes congés pour me traîner loin de toutes ces étudiantes du campus. Elle n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais Linoa était très jalouse. En clair, je lui appartenais et celle qui oserait trop s'approcher de moi finirait sans doute électrocutée ou un truc de ce genre. Il faut dire que maintenant qu'elle possédait de grands pouvoirs elle savait très bien les utiliser. Pourquoi je commence à penser à ça, ces entraînements et tout le reste, cela ne devait pas perturber mes congés.

Je le sais, elle me fixe, attendant que je sorte de mes pensées et que je revienne sur terre. Je la regarde aussi comme pour lui répondre que ce n'est pas de ma faute, même éloigné de la faculté je continue toujours à agir ainsi. C'est génétique, enfin, je crois. Maintenant je commence à penser à mon père, elle me fixe toujours et commence à s'impatienter, je connais ce regard, si je ne me dépêche pas je n'aurais pas de déjeuner aujourd'hui. Très bien, je m'exécute, je viens vers elle et l'embrasse. Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cela car elle avait oublié de fermer les yeux, puis finalement, elle se laissa submerger. J'en profite aussi, il n'y a personne, nous sommes seuls, tous les deux, rien ne peut nous déranger ni même nous observer. C'est surtout cela qui m'embêtait, j'avais horreur que l'on nous espionne si bien que je ne montrais pas assez mon amour pour la jeune demoiselle. Je pense très sincèrement qu'elle est vraiment ravie de ces congés.

Elle a l'air bien plus épanouie qu'ordinaire. Je la trouve adorable dans ces moments-là, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de la fixer. Elle portait un ravissant tablier de cuisine. Au départ je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une robe, en l'observant un peu plus je constatais en effet qu'il s'agissait d'un tablier. Il y avait plusieurs imprimés tous ayant un rapport avec les objets se trouvant dans la cuisine, une cafetière, des légumes, un four, un évier... toutes ces petites choses imprimées de vert de rouge ou de jaune... c'était très joli à regarder. Ce petit noeud rouge lui serrant sa taille. Derrière elle, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, j'en ai bien le droit, non . Je profite moi aussi de mes congés. Elle a l'air d'apprécier mon geste, moi qui pourtant n'ai pas l'habitude de me conduire ainsi, cela n'a pas l'air de la choquer. Je pense qu'elle sait que je ne me conduirais pas ainsi si nous étions ailleurs, j'en suis convaincu. Je la serre contre moi, je suis un peu jaloux de ce noeud, j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait que moi qui ai le droit de la presser ainsi. Pendant ce temps elle continue de cuisiner. Je regarde vite fait les aliments qu'elle a préparés. Des tomates et des poivrons avaient été découpés en petits morceaux, je les voyais mijoter dans une casserole. Dans une autre s'y trouvait du riz, le feu n'était plus alimenté, j'en déduisis qu'il était prêt. Je la regardais faire, tenant une cuillère en bois dans une main et le manche d'une poêle dans l'autre. Elle faisait cuire des aiguillettes de poulet. Cela me donnait l'eau à la bouche.

 **\- C'est prêt !** Annonça-t-elle fièrement, je la voyais porter à sa bouche la cuillère en bois qui avait servi à remuer le contenu de la casserole.

J'inspectais ses mains et ses bras, elle ne semblait pas s'être brûlé. Linoa maniait la poêle comme une chef, j'étais juste un peu surpris, je ne connaissais pas ses talents de cuisinière. À la voir ainsi, elle ferait une bonne épouse. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas compris ce que je pensais à l'instant. Nous sommes encore jeunes, mais je pense très sincèrement que je passerais ma vie à ses côtés, à condition qu'elle accepte bien sûr. Je la vois mal refuser après tous ces évènements. Je ne préfère pas non plus m'avancer sur ce terrain-là. Elle avait dû tout de même déceler quelque chose en moi. Elle penchait la tête sur le côté, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était en train de chercher ce qui me mettait de si bonne humeur. Je n'avais jamais réussi à lui cacher quoi que ce soit, pour le coup se serait une première. Elle me regarde avec insistance, aurais-je réussi à tromper sa vigilance ? Je le vois à son expression qu'elle n'est pas prête à céder, elle veut savoir. J'essaye de la déstabiliser en rentrant dans son jeu, je me mets moi aussi à la fixer, les yeux dans les yeux. Je commence à l'agacer en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, il semblerait que j'ai enfin trouvé une faille à son jeu. " _Pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ?_ " n'arrête-t-elle pas de me demander du regard.

Nous nous défions du regard pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, elle céda la première, je suis soulagée d'avoir réussi à garder quelques pensés intimes pour moi et moi seul. Avec Linoa vous êtes forcés de partager tous vos sentiments. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, pour une fois que j'arrivais à lui cacher quelques choses de si embarrassant, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un rire, je tentais de réprimer mon sourire. L'idée de l'avoir vaincu a son propre jeu me plaisait. Je réitèrerai l'expérience à la prochaine occasion. Elle se retournait, légèrement vexée et reprenait ses activités aux fourneaux.

 **\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?** Lui proposais-je.

 **\- Non** me répondit-elle sur un ton sec, je crois que je l'ai vexé, mon arme s'était retournée contre moi on dirait. **Installes-toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Je prenais mon mal en patience et attendis qu'elle prépare le tout en m'installant sur l'une des chaises. Les sacs en plastique traînaient sur les meubles de cuisine, elle avait été faire le marché seule ce matin et acheter des produits locaux, car même si la maison était entretenue, je doute qu'il doive y avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Je me trompais, elle était allée chercher un pot de crème dans le frigo. Mon regard vagabondait à nouveau sur les sacs, ils étaient bien trop petits pour avoir pu contenir tout ce qu'il y avait dans le frigidaire. Quelqu'un avait dû l'approvisionner avant que l'on arrive.

Notre arrivée hier soir à l'improviste avait été si tardive que ça. Je me souviens que l'on a pris le dernier train à destination de Timber. Nous l'avions pris en manquant de perdre une de ses valises. Je me demande pourquoi elle avait besoin d'autant de sacs, nous ne restions que quelques jours et non pas plusieurs mois. Au fur et à mesure de ma relation il y avait certaines choses obscures qui me laissaient perplexe, le mystère de la femme. Je me souviens qu'après notre long voyage un chauffeur nous attendait à notre arrivée pour nous emmener à Winhill. Linoa s'était endormie pendant le voyage, c'était forcément à cause de cela qu'elle s'était levée plus tôt que moi. Je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire, tout avait été déjà préparé, comme si on l'avait informé plus tôt que moi de mes propres congés. Cette histoire me paraissait très étrange à mes yeux, tout avait été déjà payé. Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait de dépenses ses derniers temps, quelque chose me disait que le Major avait participé aux frais.

Quand nous étions arrivé à notre destination finale, les clés en main, je me souviens l'avoir porté et allongé sur le lit. Le gîte était une maison de campagne. Visiblement il s'agissait d'une grande qui avait été rénomé. La chambre se trouvait dans la mezzanine au-dessus de la grande pièce à vivre. Le tout était propre et bien rangé. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y était prise pour trouver cet endroit, il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une résidence secondaire appartenant à son père. Elle ne m'en avait pas dit un seul mot à ce sujet. Je pris le temps de m'assoir sur une chaise tout en observant ce qu'il y avait autour de moi ce que je n'avais pas pu faire la veille. La lumière passant par les vitres de la pièce éclairait le foyer, l'endroit était calme et paisible. En même temps Winhill c'était la campagne. Il n'y avait pas un bruit si ce n'est celui des oiseaux qui piaillaient dehors. La terrasse était ouverte, il y avait un joli petit jardin entretenu. Cette maison n'était pas du tout à l'abandon, je me demandais bien qui pouvait y vivre et s'occuper du ménage. J'avais un peu de mal à visualiser la scène, Linoa demandant à son père si elle pouvait utiliser leur maison de campagne. Si tel était le cas cela me surprendrait, je songeais à la façon dont elle avait pu s'y prendre, utilisait-elle ses charmes sur son père ? Je me demande comment elle avait bien pu le convaincre.

Sans aide, elle dressa le plat dans les assiettes, je remarquais qu'elle se prenait vraiment au sérieux pour ajuster le plat. Je ne lui en demandais pas autant. Méticuleusement elle disposait dans l'ordre le riz, le poulet et ce qui restait des dés de tomates et des poivrons. Je me demandais si le riz serait posé au grain près vu les précautions qu'elle prenait. Je gardais cette réflexion pour moi, ce n'était pas le moment que je me la mets à dos, elle s'était donné tant de mal pour faire le repas. Enfin, je la voyais se réjouir prenant une position plus décontractée. Faire la cuisine était si stressant que cela . Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle s'était mis la pression rien que pour me préparer un de ses plats. J'avais l'impression d'être celui qui jugerait de leur qualité. Je me demande s'il s'agit d'une de ces recettes personnelles ou si elle n'aurait pas trouvé l'idée dans l'un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque. Qui lui avait soufflé cette idée ?

Elle apporta les assiettes et les déposa sur la table à nos places. On voyait qu'elle s'était donné du mal pour décorer le plat. Je trouvais que cela n'avait pas d'importance, de toute façon on allait manger ce qu'elle venait de nous préparer, le repas avait-il besoin d'avoir une disposition particulière ? Le riz ne resterait pas bien longtemps immaculé de blanc, la sauce se mélangerait à lui pour donner du goût. Je m'apprêtais à déguster ce qu'elle avait cuisiné. Elle me pria de commencer en premier, je crois qu'elle s'attendait d'abord à ma réaction avant de commencer. Je serais le testeur de ce qu'elle avait entrepris. devais-je m'angoisser à l'idée de goûter son plat . Dans tous les cas je me préparais mentalement, je n'avais pas envie de la décevoir si jamais ce n'était pas bon, en réalité j'avais plus peur que les aliments ne soient pas bien cuits. Je découpais une des aiguillettes de poulet dans mon assiette, la trempant avec la sauce qui l'accompagnait. Je portais le tout à ma bouche, me contentant de ne rien laisser paraître si le met n'était pas aussi succulent que prévu. Étonnamment je trouvais cela délicieux. Linoa pouvait arrêter de s'inquiéter, je reprenais une nouvelle bouchée, le déjeuner était savoureux.

Je la vis pousser un long soupir de soulagement. S'était-elle imaginé que ce serait un défi de me préparer quelque chose que j'aimerais et qui serait dans ses cordes ? Je crois vraiment qu'elle a travaillé sur l'élaboration de ce plat avec beaucoup de contraintes. Ce qu'elle a cuisiné était excellent. Je n'en ai pas laissé une miette dans mon assiette.

Le repas n'était pas encore terminé, je la voyais se lever de sa chaise et se diriger vers le four. Je n'avais pas fait attention que celui-ci était allumé. Je n'avais pas non plus remarqué l'enivrante odeur d'un gâteau se mêler à la délicieuse odeur du poulet. Elle sortit une plaque du four, je n'ai pas bien vu ce qu'elle avait préparé. J'attendais donc sur ma chaise, si je lui proposais mon aide elle refuserait à nouveau. Linoa souhaitait me faire plaisir aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on s'occupe de moi ainsi. Je restais à attendre jusqu'à ce que finalement elle se décide à

 **\- Tu peux aller chercher des petites assiettes ? Oh et des petites cuillères aussi.**

J'exécutais les ordres de madame, pour une fois que je pouvais faire quelque chose au lieu de me tourner les pouces. Je n'aimais pas trop rester attendre dans un coin, gaspiller mon temps sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je me levais donc et m'apprêtais à chercher ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Elle m'indiquait où se trouvaient le tout, je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Les petites cuillères dans un tiroir près d'une cafetière qui était en train de faire passer le café, quant aux petites assiettes elles se trouvaient dans le meuble de cuisine en hauteur. J'avais repéré des petites tasses. Cela ne la dérangerait pas si je l'avançais dans son travaille en ajoutant les tasses sur la table. Linoa était trop absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait et je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir ce qu'elle manigançait. Je m'inquièterai de cela plus tard. J'en profitais aussi pour mettre les assiettes et les couverts utilisés dans le lave-vaisselle puis je revins à ma place attendant qu'elle finisse ses préparatifs.

Elle me pria de fermer les yeux et de les ouvrir que lorsqu'elle me le dirait. Je me demandais bien pourquoi elle voulait que je fasse ça. Je n'émettais pas d'objection et me prêtai une nouvelle fois à son jeu. Je commence à faire trop de concessions, je renonçais à lutter, de toute façon c'était elle qui avait toujours le dernier mot. Je fermais les yeux et attendis qu'elle m'ordonnât de les ouvrir à nouveau. Je ne pouvais que me fier à mon ouïe pour le reste, je l'entendais se déplacer vers la table, elle devait porter le gâteau dans ses mains, je ne vois pas ce que ce pourrait être sinon. Elle posa celui-ci sans doute sur la table près de moi. Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de l'entendre s'exprimer avec joie :

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire Squall !**

Sans attendre son ordre pour pouvoir observer ce qui m'attendait, j'ouvris les yeux dès que j'entendis le mot " _anniversaire_ " et " _Squall_ " dans la même phrase. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il s'agissait de mon anniversaire. Quel jour étions-nous ? Je portais mon regard au calendrier accroché sur un mur de la cuisine. Le vingt-trois août... Voilà donc ce que l'on m'avait caché. Bon, j'aurais pu m'en souvenir de ma date de naissance, mais avec tous ces évènements je n'avais pas idée du mois que nous étions, ni encore moins précisément de la date exacte. J'étais complètement à la ramasse aujourd'hui. C'est bien la première fois que l'on arrivait à me surprendre. Je me doutais bien qu'elle avait préparé son coup fourré, elle était fière d'elle. L'année prochaine je resterais vigilant. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'elle connaisse ma date d'anniversaire ?

 **\- J'ai demandé à Quistis** siffla-t-elle en ayant lu dans mes pensées.

Alors elle n'avait pas préparé son petit coup de son côté, je devrais faire attention, elle possède de nombreux alliés. La réservation du chalet doit aussi faire partie de l'un de ses contacts.

 **\- Pour la maison, c'est ton père qui m'a aidé.**

Ses réponses étaient déconcertantes, j'y étais tellement habitué. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle savait me répondre. C'était un de ces trucs qui ne faisaient pas partie de ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Ça avait l'air de fonctionner que sur moi en attendant. Cependant je fus surpris de la réponse qu'elle me donna. J'aurai parié sur le Major, je ne me doutais pas que Laguna avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. décidément elle me continuera à me surprendre. Linoa avait beaucoup de ressources, elle était aussi très têtue. Je m'arrêterais là pour aujourd'hui avec ces questions qui me trottaient dans la tête. Je lui fis signe de s'approcher plus près de moi et qu'elle délaisse enfin ce gâteau qu'elle s'était donné tant de mal à me préparer. Je me demandais justement où était passé la crème qu'elle avait prise du frigo. Maintenant je comprends mieux, elle avait faits une sorte de crème au beurre et en avait recouvert le gâteau. J'aurai la surprise de ce qu'il contenait plus tard. Pour le moment, j'avais d'autres ambitions et pas question que je les fasse attendre une seconde de plus.

Je la prenais fermement à la taille et la fis s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je prenais son visage dans ma main et l'amenais près du mien. Je crois qu'elle mérite une jolie récompense après tout ce qu'elle m'avait préparé aujourd'hui. C'était peu de chose, mais je suis sûre qu'elle adorera. De mon côté j'étais déjà conquis et ce, depuis un soir où elle m'avait ensorcelé sur la piste de danse.

* * *

Bon Anniversaire Squall ! ^^  
Je me devais de le célébrer, après tout il s'agit de mon personnage masculin préféré de Final Fantasy VIII.

Comme je suis heureuse de connaître Final Fantasy 3  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fiction, j'ai pris un certains plaisir à l'écrire en me donnant quelques défis. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça de se mettre dans la peau de Squall et encore moins dans la peau d'un homme. C'était mon premier test et j'espère qu'il n'est pas décevant.

Je continuerai toujours à écrire pour pouvoir m'améliorer et élaborer de plus belles histoires !


End file.
